


Hayley Marshall, Home Wrecker

by mon-amour-eternel (dottie_wan_kenobi)



Series: kc drabbles [13]
Category: The Originals (TV), The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Alternate Canon, Arguing, Dysfunctional Family, F/M, Hayley is not a Mikaelson, Hope and the twins are only really mentioned, Insults, Jokes, Lies, Season/Series 04, but they do exist - Freeform, written in about an hour
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-02
Updated: 2017-04-02
Packaged: 2018-10-14 02:54:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10527360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dottie_wan_kenobi/pseuds/mon-amour-eternel
Summary: Hayley hears a noise upstairs while everyone is out and finds Caroline Forbes rummaging through Klaus' stuff.





	

**Author's Note:**

> So, I really hate what TO has done so far this season. Elijah, Klaus, and Freya are pretty much completely different characters, and Kol and Rebekah are being pushed aside for Haylijah moments. All of that plus the Cami shit is annoying the hell out of me. So, I changed canon a little bit here to fix that. 
> 
> The only change is that whenever Klaus had the blade in him, he was in the dream world with the others. Then, the twins magicked Caroline (spirit but not body, I guess?) into the dream world and they spent time together. Most TVD and TO canon is ignored or not brought up.
> 
> Klaus isn't in this much, but that's because this is mostly about Caroline and Hayley. Also, words like 'slut' and 'bitch' are used in this, because those are words the characters have used before. I do not condone saying them to people IRL.
> 
> Title is because I feel like Hayley is trying to break up the family. Maybe that's just me....
> 
>  
> 
>  **EDIT:** As I have now had to explain twice, this does not reflect the author's opinion. I don't like Hayley but no I don't actually think she's a homewrecking wereslut. You don't have to comment to tell me how much you don't like that I don't like Hayley.

Hayley’s head popped up, suspicious. She was the only one in the house, and she was pretty sure watching TV downstairs didn’t make a rustling noise upstairs.

She crept upstairs, finding that the noise was coming from Klaus’ room. The door was open just a crack, which was already a warning sign. Absolutely no one was allowed in Klaus’ room, except Hope. He never left his door open, especially if he wasn’t going to be home.

She peered in, tensed and ready to fight.

She jumped about three feet in the air when she saw an eye looking right back.

“What the hell!”

The door swung open, revealing, of all people, Caroline Forbes. She had a henley in one hand, the other being used to flip her hair. She pursed her lips,“Hayley, what a...pleasure to see you again. If you could stop peeping, that would be great.”

She spun around, not waiting for Hayley to say anything.

Hayley looked in again, seeing that the closet had been upheaved. The one time she’d seen it, it had only been a little over half-full. But now, it was almost completely full, the other half being filled by clothes only Caroline would wear. Dresses, light colors…. They didn’t belong in the dark corner that was Klaus’ closet. That didn’t stop Caroline from moving back over and opening a drawer of Klaus’ dresser.

Stupidly, she said, “this is Klaus’ room.”

Caroline raised an eyebrow, folding the henley and laying it down gently on a lighter colored one. “Yeah, I know.”

“You aren’t supposed to be here.”

“This room or this house?” There was that glare Hayley hated.

_ This state _ , she wanted to say. “This house. It’s the Mikaelson’s, and no non-Mikaelsons are allowed to live here.” That was what Elijah said, anyway. She tended to agree with him. “We’re a family; no outsiders allowed.”

Caroline’s scowl turned into a smirk, one that was eerily reminiscent of Kol’s. “See, that’s funny. I’m almost positive that you aren’t a Mikaelson. So what are you doing here?”

Hayley flushed, wishing Elijah were there to defend her again. He could always think up insults on the spot, whereas she couldn’t. “I  _ am  _ a Mikaelson. I don’t know if you noticed, but I gave birth to one a couple years back.” That made her more family than, god, Freya, Finn, Kol…. At least she’d spent the last seven years with the family, staying when she could have been running off or dying like they were.

“Yeah? Well, I have one better than you.” Better  _ what _ ? Her little twins? She had to be crazy to think some little soul suckers were better than Hope Mikaelson. Caroline laughed, seeming to know exactly what Hayley was thinking. She lifted a hand (her left; non-dominant), showing off … a ring. She would think it was must a daylight ring, except for the fact that it was a diamond ring. “I’m going to be Caroline  _ Mikaelson  _ pretty soon. Has Elijah proposed to  _ you _ , yet?”

Hayley glared, tempted to punch a hole through the vampire’s head. It was obvious Caroline knew the answer and was just jerking her chain. “No.”

“Yeah, I thought not. He’s still in love with Katherine Pierce, you know. Did you ever meet her? She was the doppelganger before Elena -- I’m sure you know what she looks like. You could be fraternal twins, really. He must have a type….”

Caroline’s smile was wicked. She went back to folding, not sparing Hayley another look. That infuriating little twist of her lips didn’t leave, though.

“You know, Klaus had a type, too. He liked girls he could use and manipulate until I came along,” she said conversationally. “A lot of vampires are like that, but you wouldn’t know, would you. You aren’t a vampire, not really.”

Hayley didn’t like that implication. That she didn’t belong with Klaus or Elijah, just because she wasn’t like them. She threw out the first thing she could think of. “You’re right, I’m not. My daughter made me a hybrid, which is a whole hell of a lot better than being some bloodsucker, anyway.”

Caroline finally looked at her. “Listen, Hayley, I have nothing against Hope. She’s precious, and has somehow managed to not get any of Klaus’ bad qualities. She seriously lucked out there. But you are a different story. To me, you’re some wereslut who’s using the Mikaelson’s for your own personal gain. Or protection. I don’t really care what your motive is, I just know you have one. You always do.”

She growled, stepping closer.  _ This little…. _

Caroline was just amused; she started folding lingerie, unembarrassed. “Go ahead and bite me. Klaus won’t be gone long enough that he can’t save me. He’s just a text away. But back to what I was saying. My little pet theory is that you’re trying to turn either Klaus or Elijah against the rest of the siblings. Klaus with Hope, Elijah with...that,” she waved a hand and gestured to Hayley’s whole body. “Or maybe you want Klaus back? He’s great in the sack, so I don’t blame you. Also, he your baby daddy. My baby daddy is super gross, so I can’t relate there, but the other part, caught between two guys, yeah, I get that.”

Hayley couldn’t think of anything to say (except deny, deny, deny), so she blurted, “where are the twins, anyway?”

“With their dad.” Caroline laughed, “didn’t you hear? I’m Persephone -- I ate some seeds and now I have to be with Klaus six months out of the year.” She seemed to think it was hilarious, as she stopped her meticulous folding just to laugh.

Hayley glowered, turning on a heel. There was nothing else to say, except childishly make fun of Caroline’s gross cackling. 

She was sorely tempted to sic Kol on this bitch. Or Freya… god knew the oldest Mikaelson was cold and cruel in her best moments.

She was just going to call when the door opened, startling her. Great, now Caroline was distracting her so much, she couldn’t hear a car pull up. Speaking of, how did Caroline get in without her noticing?

Kol stepped in and closed the door, cutting her thoughts short. Thank god it was him and not the others. No way would Klaus be okay with Hope seeing what she wanted done.

He saw her and gave a small, distant smile. He tolerated her, and it was pretty obvious. “Hello, Hayley.”

“Hey, Kol. I was wondering, could I ask you for a quick favor?” She made herself seem open and friendly, even though it would probably only arouse suspicion in Kol. Their dynamic was bland at best, hostile at worst.

“Uh, okay. What is it? Does it have to be me or could Nik do it?”

“Klaus went out with Hope and the others while you were gone, and I need it now, so yeah, it has to be you.”

He sighed, shrugging off his coat. “Alright. What is it?”

She beckoned him to the kitchen, where she lit a bowl of sage. “There’s an intruder in the house.”

Instantly, he tensed, standing taller, eyes narrowing. “How dangerous is this intruder and why are they here?” She knew what she was thinking -- he didn’t want to go up against a vampire with venom on their fangs. As he’d said many times, he had died twice before and wasn’t interested in a third round with the afterlife.

“I don’t know why she’s here, but you don’t need to worry about danger.” She rolled her eyes. “Her fangs are just vampire ones, no venom or anything. And she’s kind of an idiot, so she won’t be pulling a fast one on you any time soon.”

Kol’s face twisted into an annoyed expression. “Then why didn’t you just get this intruder yourself?”

“I don’t want Hope to see me or evidence of me hurting someone like that,” she countered, voice soft. All of the Mikaelson boys fell for that. Hope + small, soft voice = wrapped around her little finger.

He licked his lips, crossed his arms, “fine. Where is she?” Score, she thought, forcing a smile down.

“Upstairs in Klaus’ room.”

His bushy eyebrows shot up, just as surprised as she was. “Really?”

“Yeah, that’s what I said.”

He snorted. “Okay, well, let’s go.”

They went up the steps silently, Kol a step and a half ahead of her. The door was still open, revealing Caroline rearranging the jewelry box on the dresser. She was humming some song under her breath, and didn’t seem to realize they were there. God, it was going to be great to see Kol rip her head off.

Kol, who had been crouched low, stood at the sight. Caroline jumped, twisting towards the sound Kol’s shoes made.

She hissed, “what are you doing?” They both ignored her, though.

“Well hello, Caroline! I never thought I’d see Nik’s challenge again.” He stepped into the room and into the vampire’s space. They hugged, which shocked Hayley more than anything before ever had. Except maybe finding out about Hope and her real history, that was.

Caroline smiled, evidently happy to see him. “Hi, Kol! I didn’t hear you come up. Are you feeling better?”

“Much. I’ve had lots of blood to help with that. You know, there’s so many easy targets here. I know you don’t approve, but it’s so delicious, darling. There’s someone on every corner. Are you sure you don’t want go for a quick bite?”

Caroline slapped Kol’s chest -- and Hayley’s thoughts spit,  _ maybe she’s the one who’s trying to manipulate the Mikaelsons, since she can’t keep her hands off of him _ \-- with a laugh. “You know I only drink from bags.”

“Yes, yes, B+, I know.” Suddenly, he turned towards her, and called, “Hayley, I thought you said there was an intruder here.”

“There is,” she snapped, fed up with all this bullshit. Caroline Forbes had no place with the Original family, not like she did. “She isn’t supposed to be here. She doesn’t belong here.”

“I’ve said it before and I’ll say it again -- or no, I didn’t say it, but I implied it -- this is my room. Klaus gave me half the closet and dresser. I even get seventy-five percent of the bed. We put all of this into our marriage contract,” she teased. Kol chuckled at her side. “So, yeah, I do belong here. Take it up with Klaus if you have to.” She rolled her eyes. “Kol and I have some catching up to do, so if you could, like, shoo, or something? That would be great, thanks.”

And then the door was slamming in her face, followed closely by a chortle from Kol.

She growled, and went back downstairs. To Klaus, she texted,  _ your psycho bitch is here _ .

He didn’t text back, or even look at the text. “Fine,” she said to herself. She texted Elijah next, saying,  _ come home now. Intruder. Kol is locked in a room, I can’t get to him _ . Playing on his familial feelings was a sure thing. It was nice to have some reassurance, some stability.

It didn’t take five minutes before the door was being kicked open, and Elijah was flying up the stairs, Rebekah and Klaus right behind him. A car came up the driveway, revealing Hope and Freya.

Shit. She forgot Hope would be there to see the inevitable blow out the Mikaelsons were famous for.

“Caroline is not an intruder!” Rebekah screeched, sweeping downstairs again. Her eyes flashed angrily. “I don’t know what made you think she was, but she is not. Do you understand?”

“I don’t know why you’re defending her when she was here, making fun of you not even ten minutes ago.” Okay, yeah, it was a lie. But Rebekah was sensitive, and didn’t take kindly to being talked about behind her back, so she wouldn’t check for the truth before killing Caroline.

Hope and Freya stepped in then, quickly followed by the others flashing down to circle around Hayley. Hope was left by the door, sniffling, so Freya could circle up, too.

The only one who moved to comfort her was...Caroline. Dammit. It’s not like Hayley could do anything, with Kol gnashing his fangs on one side and Klaus glaring on the other. Even Elijah looked pissed.

“Hayley, Caroline is not a threat,” he said, voice even and calm.

“Certainly not an intruder!” Klaus exploded, not calm at all. “She is my guest, just as much as you are.”

(She noticed that Caroline took Hope to the kitchen, where the sage was still burning. Caroline was a bitch, but at least she was keeping Hope away from this.)

Hayley glared and crossed her arms. “I’m not a  _ guest _ . I live here.”

“Yes, you do. But you live here as a guest. This is Mikaelson family property, and you aren’t one of us.”

Elijah interrupted, “Niklaus!”

“Shut up, Elijah, I agree with him completely,” Freya said, voice dripping with disdain. “I think we all do except for you, Elijah.”

Kol nodded; Rebekah hissed, “just because you gave us Hope does not make you an Original or even an Original adjacent. It just means you spread your legs for Nik and -- “

Elijah, vamped out, sprung at his sister, attacking her. Kol pushed himself in between them, catching a forearm tightly and twisting.

They flashed fang at each other, ready to go for the jugulars.

“Stop!” Rebekah yelled, pulling at Kol. Klaus jerked Elijah back by a hand on his shoulder, separating the brothers. 

“That’s enough! Both of you need to stop right now,” Freya commanded.

Kol glared, not looking away from Elijah. “Why should I when he was going to attack Bekah over the little tramp who -- “

“Shut up!” They all turned to Caroline, sans Hope. “Look, one of you needs to calm the hell down and go comfort her. I vote Klaus.”

“Why me?” He demanded, though his voice was very different than when he demanded things of Hayley.

“Because I want to bitch out your one night stand.”

Klaus sighed and left, but not before pressing a kiss to Caroline’s cheek.

Ugh.

She made sure Caroline saw her eyeroll.

“I thought he was in love with that other blonde,” she threw out.

“I’m not going to speak on his feelings about her, mostly because I don’t want to, but also because they’re his to talk about. What I am going to say is that when Papa Tunde’s blade was in him, he was in the dream world with his siblings. Do you know who else was there? Me.”

“How,” she spit, not really caring. If Caroline kept talking, she wouldn’t be attacking, though, which was the most important thing. If she attacked, Hayley was sure Kol and Rebekah would pounce, too. They both seemed to like her much more than they did Hayley, and together, they could overpower Elijah.

“My daughters learned how to project someone into a dream,” she drawled, stepping closer. Kol and Rebekah instantly stood on either side of her. “Hey Freya, Elijah,” she said with a little wave. Freya smiled back, while Elijah just stared. “Anyway, while I was there, I assimilated myself. I became friends with all of them, even Elijah over there. Then Klaus proposed and told me where I could find a ring in real life. I came here to see him for the first time in about a year, and here you are, ruining it. Why am I not surprised?”

“Because Hayley ruins everything she touches,” Rebekah bit out, raising a fist.

Hayley’s eyebrow quirked, even as she got into a defensive position (ignoring Kol’s grin, the douche). Did she really think Elijah wouldn’t get pissed at her for punching the one who saved them all? Really?

Turned out, she did. Turned out, Rebekah’s punches hurt more than a kick to the diaphragm. 

Shit. 


End file.
